DADA Sensei
by MischievousPuck
Summary: As a means of establishing good relations between the shinobi and wizarding world, Iruka accepts the challenge of becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Can he even make it past the front door?


Iruka adjusted his hitai-ate for the umpteenth time.

He had been waiting a while now for his guide slash guard to show. If the young sensei didn't know any better he could swear this individual was related to the infamous Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi. Sighing he watched people in strange attire come in an out of the office he was waiting in. This was a strange place with strange customs, but since they were willing to pay for his skills as a teacher for a year, then he would endure it for the sake of the village. He was here to teach like he did at the academy.

It was a nice change for the young sensei. Since Naruto had gone on an extended training mission with the Toad Sage Jiraiya things had become somewhat boring without the hyper young genin. If this exchange program helped keep him occupied long enough not to worry about the boy then he was willing to do it.

It all started last year right before the Chuunin exams. The headmaster of a school called Hogwarts had sent a letter, by owl of all things, to the Sandaime asking if he would be interested in sending one of his best instructors to teach at the school. In exchange he would send one of his instructors to Konoha as a way of opening communications between wizards and shinobi. This headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was willing to pay very well for the opportunity. The Sandaime refused at first because there was very little known about wizards. After the Sandaime's death and the Godaime's induction as village leader there was renewed interest in the project. Plus, the village desperately needed the funds thanks to the joint invasion by Sound and Sand. When Dumbledore made the request again the new Hokage considered it.

Tsunade corresponded with the Head Master of Hogwarts for a while before deciding it would be good to learn about the wizarding world. Arrangements were made through the wizarding government, the Ministry of Magic, so everyone would be comfortable with the differing customs and safety measures were in place.

The Hokage then asked Iruka if he was willing to represent the village in this new place. She gave him some time to consider it before giving his answer. He didn't want to leave his students, but it was a good opportunity to go on an extended mission. He had not been on one for a long time.

The special jounin Ebisu was jealous Iruka had been selected over him. He even went so far as to plead his case to the Hokage that he should go instead because he was an elite sensei and was better suited for this mission because of his jounin rank. Tsunade patiently explained to the arrogant s.o.b. that he had only taken on one student at a time and was too selective in who he taught. She needed someone with more experience with different types of personalities in larger numbers. Iruka was the best choice, especially since he was the only one who could out maneuver Naruto when he used to prank people. She went on to succinctly tell Ebisu to get over himself and that her mind was made up.

Iruka decided he wanted a change and accepted this mission, figuring it would be a good experience for him. When final arrangements had been made he was given instructions on how to get through the barrier between the two worlds. It seems that there were powerful wards in place separating the wizarding world and the shinobi world to hide each other's existence. The reason why had been lost to both of them. The barrier between the two worlds was difficult but not impossible to cross.

Upon his arrival Iruka had discovered the wizards were hidden within yet another world, which knew nothing of the wizard's existence. It took some quick thinking and skill for Iruka to find the Ministry of Magic. Once he arrived he presented his credentials and was escorted to the Auror's office. Afterward he would be escorted to Hogwarts to begin acclimating to his new environment.

Sighing once again Iruka stood to stretch a little. He really wanted to get going because he was anxious to begin making lesson plans for his new class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a funny title but Iruka wanted it to be good class. He understood it was a position that had been sub par for the past few years. The only successful year was three years ago, but the rest were mediocre. This confused him a little as he understood it was a required course and wondered how the administrators could allow it to become sub par in the first place.

Iruka wanted to leave a good impression so he was going to make this the best class in all the school. That would show the wizards how the shinobi gets things done. Sitting back down again Iruka continued to wait.

A short while later a tall dark skinned wizard named Kingsley Shacklebolt approached Iruka. He was the wizard who helped him with all the paperwork involved with the exchange program. Through him the sensei learned they have yet to send their representative to Konoha. One was still being chosen. Iruka was glad classes have yet to start in Konoha, so they still had time to send their representative to the village.

Shacklebolt stopped in front of the chuunin, speaking in a calm serene voice. "Mr. Umino, I apologize for the long wait for your escort. She should arrive any moment now. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"No, thank you Shacklebolt-san. I'm fine right now." Iruka said smiling.

"You are a very patient and understanding man, Mr. Umino. Most people would be very upset for waiting for so long." The Auror remarked.

"Please call me Iruka. I have learned a great deal of patience through teaching and I am sure there is a good reason for the delay." He replied as a distant crashing could be heard filtering through the closed door of the office.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Shacklebolt continued the conversation, ignoring the occasional muffled sounds of crashing punctuated with yelling. "Thank you, Iruka, please call me Kingsley. It sounds like your escort will be here any second now."

With that comment the door burst open then immediately slammed shut.

Both men stared at a young woman in the strangest clothing Iruka had seen so far. She wore hot pink, tight fitting jeans with a big white belt riding low on her hips. Her shirt was black with the words The Weird Sisters written across it in lime green. Her shoes were black and white checkered sneakers. As for jewelry, she had dark brown cuffs with spikes wrapped snugly around her wrists and neck. To top the whole picture off her hair was bright orange. Iruka couldn't begin to imagine how anyone would go about creating a hair dye that color. He thought Naruto would probably love it.

Nonplussed Shacklebolt addressed the strange girl. "You're late Nymphadora. You should have been here two hours ago."

The girl turned bright red as she yelled. "It's Tonks! It's not my bloody fault that Muggle transportation was clogged up today! I couldn't find a private place to disapparate." Taking a deep breath the girl calmed herself. "I'm sorry but I got here as fast as I could."

A slight, almost fond smile graced Shacklebolt's face. "You should be apologizing to our guest not to me. Now how much damage did you do coming here? I can still hear people cursing."

The young woman looked away sheepishly before mumbling under her breath about not too much damage done. Finally she turns towards the shinobi sensei. "I'm terribly sorry for making you wait, but I ran into some difficulties. How about I give you a quick tour of the ministry then we can catch a bite to eat before I take you to the school? Name's Tonks by the way."

Shaking her proffered hand the sensei replied with a small bow. "Umino Iruka. Please call me Iruka. A tour would be nice and lunch would be even better."

"Excellent idea Nymphadora. Just avoid the restricted areas and don't get lost." Shacklebolt instructed.

Tonks turned red for a second before yelling again. "I keep telling you I hate the name Nymphadora! Call me Tonks or I'll hex you!"

"Calm down, Tonks. It's too much fun getting you riled up. Here, lunch is on me." The male Auror smiled, handing her a pouch of money before holding out his hand to Iruka one last time. "Iruka it was a pleasure to meet you. If you need anything, please don't hesitant to ask. Enjoy your time here. Farewell."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I hope to see you again. Goodbye." Iruka bowed as he shook the other man's hand.

"Alright, then on with the tour." Tonks declared as she opened the door allowing Iruka to go first.

It was fascinating the many different departments the Ministry held. He found the elevator to be a very odd contraption. Not only did it go up and down, but it went sideways as well. He watched as paper fluttered above the passenger's heads. Each floor the elevator stopped at some pages exited and were replaced by others. At one stop a dark haired boy and a man with bright red hair hurried on. The man immediately pressed a button to go down.

The man muttered under his breath. "Oh dear, what are they thinking? Don't worry Harry; I'll get you there on time."

While Iruka politely ignored the man's muttering, Tonks leaned forward. "Wotcher Arthur. What do mean by on time?"

"Oh, Tonks. It's you, sorry. Just agitated because they moved the time for Harry's hearing up several hours and we were just informed. Good thing we came early." The man Tonks called Arthur answered. He was about to say more when he spotted Iruka. "Who's this?"

A bit startled Tonks introduced Iruka. "This Iruka Umino, he is the new Defense Against the Dark Art professor." The men shook hands, with Iruka bowing slightly in greeting.

Arthur stepped to the side revealing the boy partially obscured by his body. "This is Harry Potter. He'll be in one of your classes this year."

Iruka smiled at the young man as he took in his appearance. The boy was no older than Naruto and looked just as undernourished. Instead of blond hair, Harry had black hair while his eyes were bright green rather than bright blue. He also had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead instead of whisker marks across his cheeks. The chuunin could tell the boy had been through some difficult trials, but just like Naruto, he seemed to have overcome them.

Harry for his part examined the man who would be his next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He returned the man's smile and handshake. As he continued looking at the man, Harry couldn't help but think he reminded him of Professor Lupin. They seemed about the same age, but the man had brown hair tied in a high ponytail instead of premature graying light brown hair. He did have the same kind brown eyes, which also contained a sort of hidden mischievousness in them as well. What stood out the most on the man was the prominent scar across his nose, which he didn't seem to mind. Harry thought he would like this man since he had a lot in common with Professor Lupin. Only if he was found not guilty that is, he thought bitterly.

Harry barely managed a 'nice meeting you' before Mr. Weasley launched into a volley of questions about the new instructor's headband and his knowledge of light bulb filaments. This left the young man to his thoughts, which were starting to depress him again.

Feeling a small nudge against his shoulder Harry looked up into Tonk's hazel eyes. "Wotcher, Harry. It'll be all 'ight. Professor D will fix it. Just you wait."

The dark haired boy smiled gratefully at the woman. "Thanks. I hope you're right."

"You betcha I'm right! Now the important question is does neon orange make me look peaked?" The outrageous girl straightened up as she showed off her hair.

Harry chuckled a little and was very grateful for her attempts at cheering him up. "Um, I like the hot pink spikes you had the other day."

"Ok, then pink spikes it is!" Tonks exclaimed as she grabbed her nose and scrunched up her eyes. With a small pop her hair turned into hot pink spikes.

The conversation between the ninja sensei and the older wizard stopped quickly. Arthur chuckled at the abrupt change in the witch's hairstyle. While the sensei stared in surprised at how easily the woman changed her hair.

"How did you do that, Tonks?" Iruka asked dumbfounded.

"She's a metamorphmagus, which is amazing." Harry answered.

"Yeah, 'Arry's right. I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my shape any way I want. But if you think you can become one you can't. You have to be born one." Tonks stated.

When the elevator stopped all conversation stopped along with it. Iruka noticed the boy became nervous once more as the doors slid open.

Arthur broke the tense silence as he clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well, this is where we get off. It's a delight meeting you, Professor Umino. Maybe we can talk more some other time."

Nodding his head Iruka smiled. "That would be nice, Mr. Weasley."

"Hey, do you want us to go and watch? You know, show support for our boy here." Tonks said eagerly.

"Unfortunately it is a closed hearing, but thank you for your support. It means a lot to Harry." Arthur replied.

"Oh, well." She sighed in disappointment.

"Thanks anyway, Tonks." Harry said sadly.

"Let's go Harry." The red haired man said gesturing towards the empty hallway.

Tonks gave Harry a quick hug before the youth turned to his potential professor. "It was nice meeting you, sir. I hope I will be seeing you at Hogwarts. That is if things work out." He stated quietly.

"It was nice meeting you as well. I am sure I will be seeing you at school." Iruka replied with a reassuring smile.

Tonks punched Harry in the shoulder then put in her two cents. "Don't worry so much, 'Arry. You'll be causing mischief for the professor here when you get to good ole Hogwarts."

Trying to smile Harry nodded and followed Arthur Weasley off the elevator.

The elevator was silent as it started to move again. The sensei noticed the corridor the duo entered was eerie and dark. It had an ominous feel to it. Iruka hoped things worked out for the boy.

After a while his guide spoke. "He's a good kid. Just had a bum wrap that's all. I'm sure it'll all work out." She stated quietly before turning to her charge. "Let's go get something to eat!"

Smiling at her Iruka nodded his head. "That sounds good."

Pressing a button they shot off in a new direction.

Iruka was amazed at all the shops and cafés in the location Tonks had taken him to for lunch. She said it was called Diagon Alley. Before they chose a place to eat, Tonks continued acting as Iruka's tour guide. She showed him every shop from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to Flourish and Blotts Bookseller.

At the robe boutique Iruka bought a few robes for when he was teaching at the school. At the book store Iruka found several books that would be useful for his class. He would use them as supplements since the Ministry had already chosen a text to use for the course this year. To his great surprise he even found several jutsu scrolls in the rare book section. The sales associate said the scrolls had been in the store for many years and was surprised someone was interested in them.

The sensei was very happy to discover them when he did. It didn't take long to realize they contained special jutsu from Whirlpool, which had been destroyed many years ago. Iruka didn't know what possessed him to buy them, but he had a feeling they would be useful later on. The young sensei had been debating whether to take them or not until a quick flash of yellow and orange flashed through his minds eye helping him decide.

Happy with his purchases Iruka followed Tonks from the bookstore in search of much-needed sustenance when they ran into a red headed woman with her equally red headed twin sons.

The female Auror jumped up and down waving her hands excitedly in the air in the middle of the street calling to the woman. "Molly! Oi, Molly! I thought that was you!" She yelled not caring that other shoppers stopped to stare at her antics.

The woman turned towards the yelling, but instead of being embarrassed by the younger woman's antics she broke out in a big smile.

"Tonks, my dear! It's so lovely to see you again." The woman named Molly happily greeted.

Before she could say anything further one of the twins interrupted. "Well, if it isn't dear sweet Nymphadora! It's been forever …"

"… since we've seen you." The other boy finished smoothly.

Iruka watched with amusement as his escort turned red faced again. She turned to the two young men flanking Molly. "Fred, George, I swear I will hex you if you don't stop calling me that name!"

The young men were grinning widely, happy they had angered the young woman.

"But our beautiful, and I mean beautiful, Nymphadora …" One began.

"… you would never hex us since we are your most devout worshipers." The other finished.

"Worshippers? What a load of bollocks! You're just trying to flatter me into not hurting you, which my lovely tormentors will happen if you continue." Growled the young woman as she pulled out her wand and pointed it menacingly at the boys.

"Tonks! Boys! Stop it this instant!" Yelled Molly. Then she turned to scold Tonks. "You should know better than that! You're an Auror. You have such a lovely name, but I understand you don't want to use it but don't let these two hooligans upset you. You know they enjoy doing that to everyone."

"Oh, you wound us …"

"… Mother! We just miss our favorite Hufflepuff since she has left good ole Hogwarts. It has never been …"

"… the same since our mentor has left."

Molly turned narrowed eyes to her sons. "Fred, George. Stop showing bad manners in front of company. I swear you do this to give me gray hairs."

Hanging their heads in mock shame the boys named Fred and George looked contrite for all of two seconds before they smiled wickedly at Iruka. From what he's observed so far he had to agree with their mother, they did enjoy getting people to react. Be it negative or positive, as long as it is a reaction.

"You are right, Mother. We have company. Very …"

"… interesting company."

They began circling Iruka, reminding him of sharks, smiling all the while. This particular tactic would effectively make their normal victims uncomfortable. Unfortunately for them, Iruka was not normal, nor was he a victim.

The twins unceremoniously ushered Tonks aside as they sized up the sensei.

"So who do we have here, George?" One twin asked.

"I don't know, Fred. He looks different. He is too old to be a student." The other replied.

"He is too young to be Tonk's father." That comment earned some amusing sputtering from the outraged Auror. "Hm, then he must be her boyfriend."

"I do believe you are right. Well, we just need to make sure he is good enough for our 'Dora. Right George?"

"Right Fred."

"You two will do no such thing!" Yelled Tonks.

Molly promptly stepped forward and deftly grabbed them by their ears, looking extremely apologetic and embarrassed.

"I am so sorry for these two. They don't mean any harm. My name is Molly Weasley and these two …" She said, giving the two a good, painful shake by the ears. "… are Fred and George, my sons."

"I am Iruka Umino." Iruka bowed in greeting to the woman. "There is no harm done, they are just being protective of their friend Tonks. Besides, I'm used to rambunctious children since I am a teacher. It is very nice to meet you all. By any chance are you related to Arthur Weasley?"

"Why yes he is my husband. Have you met him?"

Tonks spoke up. "We met him earlier at the Ministry along with Harry. Iruka here is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Molly's face lit up. "Oh, so you are the new professor! I am so glad." She stated excitedly releasing the two taller boys.

"Our new professor?" Asked Fred.

"Are you sure you are qualified?" Queried George.

"He might be. At least he is not Snape." Fred reasoned shrewdly.

"Yeah, that snake would be unbearable." George agreed.

"That's Professor Snape to you two! Professor Dumbledore would not hire Professor Umino if he were not qualified. Well, since you only have six O.W.L.s between the lot of you, what makes you qualified to comment?" Molly hissed in admonishment at her boys.

Tonks wanting to stop a family argument before it began chimed in. "Why don't you join us for lunch, Molly? Not that these two deserve such a treat." She sniped, glaring up at the twins.

"Hey, we resemble that remark." George exclaimed grinning.

"That we do." Fred agreed with a nod.

"Oh, you two behave!" Molly snapped before smiling pleasantly at Tonks. "Thank you, I would love to, but we cannot. I still have to get six sets of schoolbooks and supplies. Plus, new robes for Ronald, I swear he grew another six inches. Not to mention Harry will need a new set."

"Harry's trial went well?" Tonks asked with keen interest.

"Yes, my dear. I forgot to tell you. Arthur just sent a message that Dumbledore swept in and saved our Harry. So I'm going to make a big dinner to celebrate. Would you like to join us? How about you Professor Umino?" The older woman invited with a pleasant smile.

"Sorry, Molly, can't. I'm escorting Iruka here to Hogwarts." Tonks apologized regretfully.

"I would love to go, but I still have a great many things to do to prepare for the school year. I am sorry also." Iruka apologized.

"Yes, I understand. Some other time then when things are settled. Enjoy your lunch." Molly said as she moved down the bustling street after hugging Tonks and shaking Iruka's hand.

The twins hung back placing their arms around Iruka's shoulders in an overly friendly manner.

"Well, Professor, we expect great things from you this year." Fred said.

"And we expect you to behave yourself with our 'Dora. Right?" George asked.

Iruka smiled at the boys, not in the least intimidated by them. Stepping out of their hold he turned to face them. "No need to worry boys, we will have a wonderful year. Tonks and I will also enjoy our lunch. Thank you."

Tonks jumped in at that point. "Get going you two or I will use Ginny's Bat Boogie hex."

"I believe that is …" George began as Fred finished. "… our cue to leave."

The twins left the pair, smiling triumphantly to themselves. A short while later a small cloud of colored smoke was seen down the street followed by a great deal of laughter.

Molly's voice pierced through the air. "Well, it serves you two right for doing that!"

As they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Tonks glanced over her shoulder briefly in the direction of the commotion. "I wonder what happened."

Iruka smiled to himself as the memories of his clone returned to him. "Oh, nothing much. The boys just learned a valuable lesson on taking someone's wallet. Especially if it is owned by a shinobi."

The witch looked at her companion in confusion as they settled at a table. "What do you mean?"

Smirking a little the sensei replied, "Let's just say I gave them an early lesson before school started. Fred and George have learned never underestimate a shinobi. Particularly if that shinobi is a former prankster turned sensei."

Blinking a couple of times Tonks thought about what he said before she leaned forward, eagerly curious. "What did you do to them?"

"Well, I allowed them to steal my wallet. I watched them walk away snickering to each other as to how long it would take me to realize it was gone." Iruka's smirk grew bigger as he continued. "When they opened it to see how much I had, they set off a low-grade explosive tag. It's more smoke than explosive, covering them in smelly slime. The slime comes from a plant known only in the Elemental Counties and is extracted and allowed to ferment for three years. The smell is ten times stronger than a skunk's and lasts up to a month. It can last longer if it makes contact with skin and can only fade naturally."

Iruka paused again to give Tonks a chance to absorb the information. "In other words, no matter how many times they bathe the smell will not fade. So your young friends will be living in forced isolation for a month or two until the smell goes away. An added bonus is the lime green tint left from the slime when it touches skin will take about three months to go away. They're just lucky I watered it down where the smell will last only two weeks, but I couldn't change the discoloration. That will still last three months." He explained, laughing heartily at the image he got from the clone he sent to watch the boys.

Tonks howled with laughter when he finished. As she wiped a tear from her eye, she asked, "How do you know all this since you've been with me all this time?"

"I'll show you." He replied easily.

Tonks felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing back she saw a twin of Iruka smiling down at her before a puff a smoke surrounded him and he was gone. Whirling a round she stared at Iruka. "That's amazing! What was that?" She asked when she found her voice.

"That was a kage bunshin. It is very useful when gathering information." He replied, taking a sip of tea they had ordered few minutes before.

"Can you teach me? I could use that in stealth." Tonks stated excitedly.

Iruka shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it's forbidden to teach non-shinobi jutsu. Besides, it can't be created with a wand."

"Ah well, it was worth a shot." She said as the waiter arrived to get their order.

Lunch was a pleasant affair as Tonks exchanged stories about her days at Hogwarts while Iruka told her about his many pranks he pulled at the academy. Iruka couldn't help but think this young woman was very pleasant to be around. Maybe while he was here he could ask her out when there was a break from school. He would love to get to know her better and it would make his time here go much easier.

Just as they were about to leave for the train station, a translucent lynx appeared. As it approached Tonks the voice of Kinsley Shacklebolt was heard. "Tonks, please escort Mr. Umino back to the Ministry. There has been a change of plans."

Looking at Iruka in confusion Tonks immediately stood to leave. Pausing to leave money for the bill she stated to the sensei, "I wonder what is going on? Why would they call you back to the Ministry?"

Shaking his head he replied, "I don't know. As far as I know there shouldn't be any problems. Let's go find out."

"Yeah, let's go back; I'm sure it's probably them wanting you to wear wizarding robes all the time or some other such nonsense." She supplied helpfully.

Iruka placed his hand at the small of her back as they made their way back to the Ministry. Once there they met Kingsley at the Auror's Department.

Tonks was the first to speak. "What's up Kingsley? We were about to head to the station so Iruka here would be at the school by this evening."

"I'm glad I caught you before you left then." Kingsley replied. "Plans have changed considerably."

Iruka was surprised to say the least. He had traveled far and everything was going well. After meeting a few of the students he was eagerly looking forward to teaching these children. When he was about to ask for an explanation a new voice interrupted them.

"So, this is the man who was going to instruct at Hogwarts this year?" Inquired a man in pinstriped robes as he approached from behind Kingsley.

The Auror turned to acknowledge the man. "Yes, Minister. This is Umino Iruka; he is a shinobi sensei who had agreed to come here from his village to teach. Mr. Umino, this is the Minister Cornelius Fudge." Kingsley explained introducing the two men.

There was a soft 'ahem' heard from behind the Minister. Everyone turned to the sound. A small woman in an all pink robes with a red ribbon perched on top of her head had made the noise. She reminded Iruka of one of Naruto's toad summons, but was sure the blond would never summon her.

"Oh, and this is Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge." Was all Kingsley said in the way of an introduction.

Before she could say a word the Minister spoke directly to Iruka, giving the sensei the impression he was being looked down on. "Well, sorry, but I'm sure you understand there has been complications that have arisen that make it quite impossible to continue this exchange program."

"May I ask why such an abrupt change?" Iruka frowned in confusion.

As the Minister opened his mouth to reply another 'ahem' was heard. Fudge turned to Umbridge. Smiling sweetly to the Minister she addressed him. "May I, Minister?"

The man nodded as he stepped to the side to allow her to step forward. Iruka instantly did not like this woman. He fought the urge to drive a kunai down her throat just to get that fake simpering smile off her face. When she began to speak he fought the urge even harder.

"Let's just say the Ministry is trying to ensure that our students are taught to the best of their ability, which has been sorely lacking in the past few years. So this year there was the need to rectify the deficiency. So before we allow foreign professors to instruct the children, we need to establish a sound foundation. Unfortunately, your services are no longer needed." She explained in a high-pitched, girly voice. What made things worse was the fact that after she finished she giggled.

Iruka knew she was being condescending, but he didn't want to be the one to destroy the tentative relationship established between the two worlds. "It is understandable there are circumstances beyond one's control, but there is a contract signed between our governments that guarantees monetary compensation for just such an event."

"Whatever do you mean? Granted you will be given traveling expenses for an adequate mode of transportation, but as to being paid for teaching? Well, you didn't teach so there is no further compensation." The ugly pink woman replied happily.

Iruka noticed Tonks was about to step into the conversation but Kingsley beat her to it. "Madame Undersecretary, Mr. Umino's contract has that stipulation. It would reflect unfavorably on the Ministry if it were to renege on our obligations with a powerful country. We would not want that would we?"

Iruka smirked mentally at how unfavorably it would turn out if they did not pay his village for his services, especially if Tsunade decided to get involved. No, it would get very ugly very fast. Shacklebolt's warning did not seem to faze the toad at all as she continued to smile that smugly inane smile.

The Minister, with a little help from a slight flare of chakra, immediately realized the precariousness of the situation and spoke up quickly. "That is enough Dolores. The Ministry pays its debts and it will not be looked down upon by anyone. Let us go we have other matters to attend." He nodded to the two Aurors after glancing worriedly at Iruka before abruptly leaving the department.

Blinking in surprise at the Minister's sudden change in attitude Umbridge immediately scurried after him.

Once they were gone Tonks let out an explosive breath. "That was intense! Kingsley, what was that all about?"

Looking around in a casual, unfazed manner Shacklebolt replied, "Walk with me, Tonks and Iruka."

Walking up to another door he opened it to allow the duo to exit before him. He took them to a little used hallway that led to a small hidden elevator. Quickly doing a silencing charm as the elevator moved to their unknown destination Shacklebolt finally spoke to them.

"First, I must apologize to you, Iruka, for the way things were handled. The wizarding world is experiencing trying times right now and the Minister is handling things badly. Second, Tonks what I am about to explain is the reason why the exchange program was cancelled. It is not to go beyond this elevator." He took a deep breath then continued. "Harry's trial had not gone well and it appeared the Minister would be able to punish Harry for his use of magic this summer."

"That's a bunch of rubbish and you know it Kingsley!" Tonks snapped hotly.

"Nymphadora, please be quiet until I finish." Tonks quieted under his quelling gaze. "It seems the Minister was very angry that Dumbledore swept in at the last minute to save Harry before sentencing. Words were exchanged and now the Minister feels that he needs to have someone he can control as well as spy for him at Hogwarts. The only position that could easily be pulled was the Defense of the Dark Arts position." The Auror explained.

"So that would mean I would have to go home now because I am a foreigner and an unknown to this world." Iruka reasoned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Please do not worry. We will honor your contract. The Minister's machinations will not interfere with that. He was briefed on how seriously your people take contracts." Kingsley assured him.

When the elevator stopped Kingsley led them down another little used hallway. Iruka was disappointed he would be unable to teach at Hogwarts. It had taken so much work to get everything set up. Now because of the Minister's need for control everything was cancelled.

"I'm sorry, Iruka, that you have to go. I wish you could stay, it would've been fun, y'know." Tonks apologized softly.

Iruka smiled at the young Auror. "Yes, it would have been fun. I am glad to have met you and I really enjoyed our time together. Maybe when things settle down in your world I will be able to come back."

"Yeah that would be great and maybe I could be your guide next time." She replied with a blush.

They stopped in front of the Ministry's accounting department. After Kingsley spoke with one of the accountants not only did they compensate for canceling the contract, but Iruka also received full payment for the year. Iruka was surprised and tried to protest the amount. The Auror wouldn't hear of it.

"It is only right you get the year as well as the compensation for the breaking of the contract. Just so you know, it is coming out of Umbridge's personal travel account. She had assured you of adequate transportation did she not?" The man asked with a small smile.

Chuckling a little at the audacity of the man Iruka agreed. "Yes, she did. Then I accept it gladly."

Walking to the entrance of the Ministry they stopped again. Kingsley held out his hand to the sensei. "Although your time with us was brief, I hope in the future we will see you again. 'Dora will escort you to the point where you will start you travels back. Have a good journey home. Goodbye."

Shaking the man's hand Iruka was honored to have met Kingsley. "I hope to meet you again also, Kingsley. Thank you again for everything you have done." Stepping back he bowed respectfully to the Auror.

Tonks was quiet most of the time they traveled to Iruka's departure point. Once there she turned to the sensei.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I was enjoying our time together." She stated sadly.

Taking the woman's hand Iruka kissed the back of it making her blush. "You made my short time here pleasant. I would like it if I could write you. That is if you want me to?" He asked still holding her hand.

Nodding her head Tonks replied, "I would like that a lot."

Suddenly she moved forward to hug the shinobi. Stepping back Iruka saw her face really red as she waved goodbye before leaving quickly. Adjusting his bag on his back he unconsciously smiled as he scratched his scar across his red face. Turning he started his journey home.

A few months later Iruka was staring at a large package perched on the Hokage's desk with a letter in his hand from Tonks. After settling back into the Missions Room and at the Academy he had been exchanging a steady stream of correspondence with the woman he had met on his canceled mission to the wizarding world. With permission from the Hokage, of course. He knew the letters were being read by ANBU but that was a given since they came and went to a foreign country. It was all about security, which Iruka could understand.

The letters were enjoyable and informative. Tonks had given a lot of information, but not what she called vital information because of her Auror position. Harry had said hello as well as Kingsley. That made Iruka happy they both remembered him.

She wrote of who had taken the position as professor to Defense of the Dark Arts, which turned out to be Umbridge. Iruka shuddered at the thought of that woman being in charge of children. He couldn't help but think Hogwarts was in serious trouble.

Tonks said the children were rebelling to a certain degree from what the Weasley twins, Fred and George told her. She wrote they were very disappointed he had not been their professor. After his little prank they had transferred their admiration of Tonks to him. Iruka was now their idol and they swore they would strive to make him proud of their pranking.

Iruka was delighted to hear the person to bear the brunt of their pranks and tricks was Umbridge. The woman deserved much more in Tonks' opinion.

All this led to the package that was now sitting on the Hokage's desk.

The twins decided since he was one of the few people to ever impress them, which, according to Tonks was extremely hard to do, they decided to send a token of their admiration. They had written a note saying they enjoyed his joke on them and were inspired to create a new line of pranks and jokes based off of it. It was their gift to him and they hoped he would use it in good health.

"Well?" Came the tense question from his blond, buxom leader as she sat behind her desk.

Rubbing his scar Iruka answered, "According to Tonks, Shacklebolt checked the pranks out before he allowed her to send them to me. He said they were harmless but made the Weasley twins write out the instructions and any antidotes to each one. Tonks assured me that Shacklebolt did not want any international incidents ignited because of the twins."

"Do you believe this man Shacklebolt? That these are safe?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am. He was the one that ensured the contract was upheld and we were more than fairly compensated for the breach. He has an understanding of our ways and wants to maintain continued friendly relations." Iruka informed his leader honestly.

"All right then, you can take the package." She nodded in satisfaction. "Only use them on everyone else but me. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Iruka answered quickly in amusement then left soon after.

As he made his way home carrying the box under one arm he reread the instructions. A devious smile crept slowly across his face. He knew just who would be his first victim – ah – subject of the box. A certain silver haired jounin will learn to never to skip out of paying for the bill when he was the one to invite Iruka to eat under the pretense of discussing Naruto.

Oh, yes this box will come in handy.

A/N: This popped into my head because I wanted read more Iruka crossing over to Harry Potter-verse but they were few and far between. I like Tonks so I felt she needed more exposure. I like how this one shot came out. Thanks to my sister for her editing it came to pass and thank you for reading.


End file.
